


Classic Courtship Signals (It's Personal)

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Awkward!Ava, F/F, Reaction, Spoilers for Daddy Darhkest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara begins to realize that Leo was right, and Ava is demonstrating some classic courtship signals.





	Classic Courtship Signals (It's Personal)

Sara has been trying to slowly test Leo’s theory. It’s not going very quickly. 

She makes eye contact with Ava over the video chat, and Ava blushes and looks away. Nate and Ray snicker. Sara glares at them and gestures to them to leave.

“So,” Sara starts. Ava looks right at her, then quickly looks down. “Did you have a reason to call or anything to say?”

“Oh, uh, good. I mean, yes. I just wanted to say good job. With the thing. The good thing you did,” Ava says. Her eyes widen like she’s aware of how ridiculous she sounds but can’t stop herself from talking.

“Okay, because I was starting to wonder if you just like the beautiful sound of my voice,” Sara says.

“Uh-huh. Uh, I mean, no. Official Time Bureau business.” 

Sara can see Ava’s cheeks turning redder. She brushes some of her hair back from her face.

“Okay. Because I wouldn’t be opposed to you calling for personal reasons.”

Ava looks up, and she smiles a little bit.

“You don’t even have to call ahead. You could just show up, and I’d be cool with that,” Sara says.

Ava tilts her head down, but her bright eyes stare up at Sara. Sara wonders how much more makeup she had put on than she usually wears.

“Okay. I will keep that in mind. And, Sara, you’re also welcome whenever.”

 

 

 

Sara strides into Ava’s office. Ava is chatting to Gary at his desk.

“I don’t know!” Ava is saying. “I mean, she’s just really pretty and I don’t know what to do! She has such a cute smile, and I love that thing she does with her head where she tilts it to the side and does that little pout, and her dimples!”

“Hi,” Sara says. Ava jumps back away from Gary and almost falls down. 

“Captain Lance. I wasn’t expecting to see you here. Not that you’re not welcome. I said it myself, you’re always welcome here. I’m really glad you’re here.”

“Clearly,” Gary says. Ava ignores him. 

“Uh, I have some paperwork I need Sara to sign,” Ava says. Sara follows her into her office and shuts the door.

Sara can see Ava take a deep breath and shut her eyes like she’s preparing herself for something. She looks up at Sara with a smile. “What can I do for you, Sara?”

“I came here for… personal reasons,” Sara says. 

Ava’s face lights up. She looks at Sara again, with her head down and her eyes up. She pushes her hair back, and Sara can see the color in her cheeks. 

Sara takes the flowers from behind her back and hands them to Ava. 

“They’re for me?” Ava says. She looks like she can’t believe her luck.

“Yes, Ava. They’re for you. For personal reasons, not because of the amazing work you do.”

Ava hugs the flowers to her chest and shuts her eyes again. Sara can see her nod silently as she prepares herself to speak.

“Do you want the glass of wine? Like, not just a glass of wine, but to get a glass of wine? With me? In a personal way?”

Sara blinks slowly and smiles. “Are you asking me on a date?”

Ava doesn’t say anything, but Sara can almost hear her brain running. 

“Because I accept.”  
Ava blinks like she was expecting any other reaction. 

“Like, in a personal way that’s not just a Bureau thing?”

“Yes,” Sara says. “A personal way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Daddy Darhkest tonight and it was so good! I am prepared to scream about it, so expect a ton more fics in the next few days. I was right that Ava is a soft useless lesbian! Also, feel free to make requests!


End file.
